Benzenamines have experienced widespread usage in the field of agriculture. Numerous benzenamines are known which are effective as herbicidal agents. Among the most widely used herbicidal benzenamines are trifluralin, which is N,N-di-n-propyl-2,6-dinitro-4-trifluoromethylbenzenamine, butralin, which is N-(1-methylpropyl)2,6-dinitro-4-tert.-butylbenzenamine, and benefin, N-butyl-N-ethyl-2,6-dinitro-4-trifluoromethylbenzenamine.
Several bezenamines are known to be useful in animal health. For example, European Pat. No. 156, published Jan. 10, 1979, discloses various N-(2,4-dinitro-6-trifluoro-methylphenyl)benzenamines which are said to exhibit useful insecticidal, acaricidal, nematocidal, insect growth retardant, fungicidal and bactericidal activity. Similarly, antifungal benzenamines are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,152,460.
An object of the present invention is to provide certain novel N-(nitrophenyl)-polyfluoroethoxybenzenamines which are potent antifungal agents, and which also display ectoparasitic and anticoccidial activity.